Why Italy lost the World Cup
by Girasole
Summary: In 2006 Italy was the number one champ for the World Cup, but there is a reason as to why they lost this year and there is only one person to blame. Spamano.


**Warnings: **Sexual talk?

* * *

You know that feeling when something big is about to happen and the entire world goes deadly silent? Everyone's eye on the ball as it makes its way into the goal. Everyone inching away from there seat little by little slowly standing, mouth's open, eyes wide open, and then when it suddenly feels like time had stood still. The goal is made and your world becomes aware of everything around it. The shouts of people screaming, cheering, crying, and chanting. You yourself are cheering among them and tears of happines are running down your face. You did it, well more of they did it. Your people had won, your country had won! Your vision is full of red and gold as people excitedly waved their country's flag tall and proud. "Viva España!" the entire country roared. Caught up in the moment Spain felt himself being grabbed by one his people and being kissed on the cheeks by a overexcited young women shouting, "viva España!" before running off. Spain could see the tears of happiness in her eyes. Spain looked up at the screen showing the replay and his heart welt up with a great amount of pride. His fútbol players shouting with joy. Shouting, that was what everyone was currently doing. Not only could he hear it he could also feel it. His people were happy and so was he. They had finally won their first World Cup and they were planning to keep that title he smiled, "ganamos!"

The affects of the game were still buzzing in him by the time he went back to his hotel room. He hung around his people for about an hour or two before deciding to retire home. Of course he was still excited over their victory, but he wanted to go home and celebrate with some delicious tomatoes and perhaps go out again later on in the day. Oh boy he could already feel the endless amounts of parties that were going to be thrown. Finally reaching his hotel room still in his red and gold gear Spain unlocked the door to his home, the first thing he realized was that he had left his cellphone in room and that it was blaring like crazy. He did not even bother to shut the door as he reached for it and flipped it open he had at least 10 missed calls from Hungary, Belgium, Austria, Francis, Germany, Italy, and many more. Many leaving voice mails on congratulating him on his victory. Smiling like a fool, he couldn't help but laugh, Oh! They all had had left voice mails Antonio was eager to listen to it, but the slamming of his door caught his attention. His heart skipping a beat at the sight in from of him.

"You stole it from me tomato bastard"

Yes, Lovino in the flesh standing in front of the door, arms crossed, and eyes narrowed. Spain blinked smiling like an idiot he made a mad dash for the Italian and embracing him "oh Lovi did you see? Did you see! I won!" he laughed spinning the boy around and giving him affectionate kisses. Romano growled and punched the happy bastard in the stomach "fuck you, you cheating bastard!" he shouted, fist clenched.

Spain doubled over in pain and looked up at the furious Italian "q-que?" he choked out.

Romano stomped up angryly up to the Spainard clawing at his shirt "don't blame dumb bastard this is all your fault!"

Spain blinked completely confused and not getting where his lover was getting at. "Having sex with me bastard!" Romano exploded pacing across the room. Slowly regaining himself Spain made his way over the fuming Italian "what do you mean Lovi" he asked trying to hug the Italian but was rudely rejected. "Your stupid friends put you up to this didn't they!" he accused. "Put me up to what Lovi?"

"Having sex with me that's what!" he repeated.

"How would they p-"

"Don't you start playing dumb! You heard the rules no sex!"

"But Lovi that wasn't for your country"

"It doesn't matter ! You and your selfishness decided to 'reward' me for my winning streak and look what happened you made my country lose you ungrateful bastard!" at this Lovino was completely outraged he had jumped on Spain and tackled him on the ground, but all Spain did was laugh. "Ahaha~ that's so cute Lovi you believe in that stuff?" Romano flushed "s-shut up bastard!" Spain reached and petted Romano's hair softly "Oh~ ever thought that maybe your brother and Ludwig 'did it'?" he questioned hugging the Italian "so it can't be all my fault"

Romano pushed against him trying to struggle out of his grasp "first of all bastard, Germany lost ! Against you! and second of all don't you ever say something so disgusting ever again!" Spain barked out a laugh "Oh! Lovi your so cute! But Paul the octopus picked me to win!"

Romano growled and pulled himself off him "that stupid octopus doesn't know anything!" his eyes narrowed and his voice was brought down to a whisper slowly rising "you planned this didn't you _Spain? _You were jealous because my country won the last World Cup and were intending to keep it until YOU! decided to..to" he paused "just so that you could steal the trophy from me you sick bastard!"

Oh yes Spain could see it now that Romano was clearly drowning in jealously, "but Romano aren't you happen I won?" he asked from the floor "I just beat Holland!" he cheered "someone I clearly don't get along with! How would you feel if you beat Germany in this game?"

It got real quiet when Romano turned his head mumbling a "pretty damn good"

"See mi querido" Spain said opening his arms wide for Romano to join him which Romano happily complied to. "I'm very sorry you lost, but its just a juego mi amor" Romano grumbled into his chest and hugged him back. He was clearly upset that his country had lost, but he was pretty damn proud for his lover.

"Eh! Lovi I just thought about something so If that were true. About not having sex before the game does that mean we can't have sex anymore!" he shouted in horror. Oh god not having sex was like a drug addict without any drugs. "Lovi I don't know about you, but I would lose the game on purpose just so th-"

Romano clamped his hand over the Spaniard's and smirked "we have four more years to worry about that idiot for now just let me show you how proud I am of you"

End.

* * *

**A/N:**Congrats Spain~!


End file.
